Cullen Jobs
by Bellanotyouraveragegirl
Summary: The Cullens, Bella, Jacob, Victoria, and James all got new jobs today. Many of these jobs don’t fit their personalities or lifestyles at all. Let us see what unfolds. REVIEWS MAKE MY EXTREMLY HAPPY!
1. Chapter 1

Cullen Jobs

The Cullens, Bella, Jacob, Victoria, and James all got new jobs today. Many of these jobs don't fit their personalities or lifestyles at all. Let us see what unfolds.

"You guys some wrestling company wants me to be their new fighter." Emmett said waving a piece of paper above his head

"I could really see you as a wrestler, Emmett." Said Rosalie sarcastically.

"Really?" He replied (he didn't catch the sarcasm)

"No, but I'm a new lawyer. I think the group should be called Hale, Smith, and Johnson." She replied.

"That's not funny Rosalie. Edward you have a weird look on your face, what happened?" Emmett said.

"I've been hired as a chef at a fancy French restaurant." Edward responded.

"Why is that bad?" Bella butted in.

"Because all human food tastes like dirt to me, so I wouldn't even be able to see if it would actually taste acceptable or even edible."

"Oh I see. Guess what!" She responded.

"What?" They all replied annoyed.

"I'm going to be a waitress!"

"No!" They screamed.

"Why are you yelling 'no'?" Bella said sadly.

"Lets see," Emmett responded, "your you, clumsy uncoordinated, clumsy. If I were still human I wouldn't want you to be my waitress."

Bella ran away crying.

"As Prince Jasper of Genovia, I say that was incredibly rude." Jasper said regally as he entered the room.

"Oh, so that's your new job!" said Alice as she glided in after him, "Well you're going to hate me!"

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because my new job is becoming a gypsy."

"Oh! Well you're not allowed in my country."

Alice, like Bella, ran away crying.

"Now who's the rude one?" Esme called, "Don't make fun of her. Make fun of me. I'm a maid."

"And I'm a clown." Announced Carlisle.

"A warning to all the Vampires in the room, Jacob is here." Bella said still crying.

Jacob swiftly flew through the door and stopped in the dining room.

"I heard you got a new job today, Jacob." Edward said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Bloodsucker." Jacob said spitefully.

"Why are you here?" Emmett said sounding livid.

"He's here on Sam's orders," Edward said answering for him, "You cough model for cat outfits cough."

"Hey." Jake said annoyed.

"Just wait until the rest of the Vampire World gets a load of this!" Emmett said as he began to head towards the phone.

"Well as I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Jake started again, "James and Victoria are on their way now so be on your toes."

In less than five minutes, James and Victoria arrived at the Cullen house, as Jacob had said. As always Edward heard their thoughts before they arrived; He already filled in everyone else of their intentions.

"Oh hello James and Victoria, come in." Rosalie said with a false smile.

"Ugh, have you been working at the dump all day or what?" Emmett said, returning from his phone call, as Victoria walked by.

"And James when did you get all of those piercings and tattoos?" Alice asked slightly cheered up.

"I knew we shouldn't have come, that Edward can read minds and I knew he was going to humiliate us." James tried to whisper to Victoria.

"I never said a word to you!" Edward replied over hearing their not so private conversation.

"Then how did they find out?" Victoria asked looking at all of the Cullens, Bella, and Jacob.

"I said I didn't say a word to you, but I did say all the words that came threw my mind to them." He answered.

"Why did we come this was a stupid idea on our be half." James again whispered to Victoria.

"You can't leave yet we haven't finished making fun of you!" Emmett said as he saw James and Victoria edging towards the door.

"I knew you two were frightened of us." Edward added.

"We are NOT afraid of you." They said in unison.

"Then why are you trembling?" Emmett added with a daunting smile.

"We are not trembling. We're just …shivering." They said in unison once again.

"You aren't affected by cold your Vampires."

"I'm human and I'm not even cold." Bella added in confidently.

"We'll just be going now."

"Why are you running like little girls?" Emmett yelled out of the front door.

"That was extremely funny. Where did Jacob go?" Bella said confused.

To be continued… 


	2. WHAT HAPPENED TO JACOB?

**Chapter 2: What happened to Jacob?**

"Good question, where did that filthy dog go?" Emmett said with a snarl in his throat.

"Good riddance! Who cares what happens to him. We have more important things to focus on." Rosalie maliciously said.

"He is trying to get Bella away from the house!" Alice cried as she finished a vision, "He thinks that he is bettering her by getting her away from us."

"There he goes again. He obviously hasn't learned that he can't succeed in these wild endeavors." Edward smiled.

"Well let's go get him." Emmett cried excitedly.

All of the Cullens raced off to the forest, and to the area that Alice described from her latest vision. They soon found themselves in the middle of an abandoned train yard. Most of the cargo cars were rusted and covered in graffiti. The railroad tracks were covered with weeds. It was quite dark now, past Twilight.

"This is the place." Edward said quietly.

The bushes rustled ever so slightly. All of their beautiful faces flashed towards the sight of the sound.

"It's just a rabbit." Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'm positive. I learned the rabbit's scent so I wouldn't waste time and energy tracking prey, whose blood I wouldn't want to consume." Emmett replied.

"Ok, he should be here any moment stand your ground." Alice said.

Once again the bushes rustled, this time a lot louder than before.

"That's him." Edward said with a snarl.

"Stand your ground." Jasper said with his army instincts in full force.

A russet wolf bound from the bushes, but amazing did not notice the band of Vampires at all, and stood with his back to them.

"Jacob." Edward said as he growled from deep in his throat.

Jacob returned to his human form and turned around quickly.

"H-how the hell did you know I would be here at precisely this moment?" Jacob asked confused and afraid.

"I have my ways." He replied.

"What do you want with me?"

"Where is Bella?"

"Safe and far away from filthy bloodsuckers like all of you."

All of a sudden there was a ray of bright light as Edward ran. In a split second, Edward's hands were around Jacob's throat.

"Where is she?" Edward yelled shaking with anger.

"Safe. I told you this." Jacob said barely able to speak.

"Edward maybe I should handle this." Jasper said calmly.

"Yeah Edward, we can't have an all out Vampire-Werewolf war because you killed him." Alice added in.

"Fine, but finding Bella is our main priority."

Edward released his grip around Jacob's throat.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Enough already. Let's find Bella and get out of this place." Rosalie complained.

"Ok Jacob, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice. Now what will it be?" Jasper asked with a daunting but beautiful smile.

There was no answer.

"Ok I'll choose for you. Now tell me where she is."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't tell us, we will have to go find her, and if we have to go find her there are no boundaries or lines. You and your band of dogs will not be able to stop us; in the agreement if anyone important to us is harmed or kept imprisoned on your side of the line we have the power to cross the line and rescue them. What do you think of that?"

Jacob burst into a haunting laugh.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Fine. Everyone there is no hope with this case. I guess we are going to have to cross the lines and if she is injured, which she probably is knowing her, we are going to have to change her."

Jacob let out a blood-curdling scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"So you'll tell us where she is then."

"Yes." He cried as he fell to his knees, "She is in a small hut in the woods near First Beach. I give you permission to cross the line. You just have to let me change and let the rest of the pack know I'm giving you permission to cross the line.

"Fine. Make it quick, but if you try to get away we are going to have to cross the line and get her without your help, and if any of your little doggie friends try to stop us we will give them what they deserve."

"I won't run away I mean we have worked together peacefully in the past, right?"

"The past isn't the present though is it?" Rosalie said maliciously.

"Whatever. Just give me some room." Jacob replied.

"Fine. Hurry up and if she is hurt…oh so help me…" Edward said through his teeth.

"She should be ok."

"Hurry up change and tell your little friends we haven't all day!" Alice said with a small hint of maliciousness that no one has heard from her before.

Jacob changed back into the russet wolf. None of the Cullens new what was going on except for Edward.

"Ok we are allowed to cross the line." Edward reported.

To be continued…


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

"But doesn't someone need to stay here with the dog?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah Edward, we don't want him to take a short cut and beat us there and hide her somewhere else." Alice said.

"With me leading no one, not even with a shortcut, can beat us to her." Edward replied.

"Ok let's go then!" said an excited Emmett.

"Follow me." Edward called.

All of the Cullens ran off after Edward. They ran across the boundary line, which separated the two polar opposite worlds. All of their faces hardened as they crossed it. It took about three minutes to reach First Beach. The sky was black with no stars shining.

"Ok I couldn't exactly see where she is. His thoughts weren't very clear." Edward announced.

"Do you think that he made them unclear on purpose?" Alice asked.

"Probably. Now fan out and search the area. If you find the hut think it in your mind, don't say it out loud in case there is an ambush."

"Now I wish your powers worked on her." Emmett said sarcastically.

All of the Cullens scattered in opposite directions. Each of them hoped that they would be the one to find the hut that Bella was in. Several minutes passed without any sign that Bella was anywhere. None of the others had anything to report. No huts, no Bella, anywhere. Now Edward was getting angry. His thoughts were racing.

_"If Bella is hurt, those dogs are going to pay." _

Several more minutes pass, it felt like several hours to Edward. If he were still alive his heart would be pounding out of his chest. All of a sudden, there was flash of color in the bushes that encircled Edward. He knew exactly who it was. The russet wolf stood in front of him once again. It looked as though they were having a stare off. The wolf looked sad and remorseful. He had what looked like a tear glistening in the bottom right corner of his right eye.

"Jacob, if she is hurt you will pay." Edward said softly. Edward turned around and was beginning to run when Jacob called to him.

"I'll take you to her."

"You know what Jacob, I have never trusted you," Edward said as he slowly turned back towards Jacob, "and I definitely will never trust you, for as long as I live."

"I know that you don't trust me, but at least cooperate with me until I bring you to her."

"Why should I cooperate with you? How do I know that you won't lead me to another dead end?"

"For her sake."

"I hardly distrust my ability, but now that I know that you have found a way to trick me how can I trust myself."

"For her sake."

All Jacob could say was 'for her sake'. He kept repeating this even after Edward had finished questioning him.

"Fine, I give in lead me to her now."

Without saying another word Jacob transformed back in his alter ego, the russet wolf. He began to run towards the north with Edward right by his side, obliviously not running as nearly as fast as he could. They ran until they came to a clearing, where the moon illuminated every inch. All of the other Cullens were waiting for them to arrive.

"Edward, I saw your whole meeting with Jacob and saw you coming here. I gathered everyone else." Alice said trying to explain.

"That's fine. It's a good thing you saw our meeting; I didn't have a chance to come and find all of you. Thank you Alice." He replied.

"Your welcome."

"Is he going to tell us where she really is?" Jasper said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"He better." Emmett said with a scowl on his face.

"Ok Jacob, where is she?" Edward asked.

"We have about half-mile to go, keep heading north."

"Alice, does his story check out?"

"Yes, in half a mile there is small hut, and that is where Bella is."

"Ok lets go then." Emmett announced.

All of the Cullens raced off back into the woods. It took them about two minutes to make the half-mile to the small hut. The hut was located on the edge of a meadow. The moon's light feel threw the green branches, which scattered the light. The scattered light danced across the faces of the beautiful creatures that stood below it. Even though their faces showed signs of anger they were still just as grace full as if they were happy. The Vampires slowly crept towards the door as they kept a keen eye on the surroundings.

"Is she in there?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yes she is but…"

"What is it?"

"She's unconscious."

Edward said nothing. Rage flowed through his face as he stared into the woods.

"Come on Edward. Lets get Bella and get out of here. Even though I am a Vampire this place still gives me the creeps." Emmett said.

At the end of Emmett's sentence Edward walked towards the hut. All of a sudden he ripped the wall off of the small shelter. Bella lay in the middle of the floor in the shelters one room. As Alice predicted she was unconscious and motionless. Edward scooped her up and into his arms.

"We have to get her to Carlisle fast, she might have a concussion." Edward called out to the rest of his family.

"Alice to make our lives easier, can you see if we will be stopped by anything or anyone?"

Alice appeared to be staring into space, but everyone knew she was having a vision. After about a minute in this coma-like state she awoke.

"Nothing is going to bother us, but you know I can't see where the pack is if they are in wolf form."

"So we don't know where the pack is?"

"Unfortunately, no."

To be continued…


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4: The Escape

"Ok, we don't know where the pack is, but we know nothing else will bother us?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty much, but I can't promise anything." Alice replied.

"Well, um… we are kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place." He said with a little laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward said with Bella still unconscious in his hands.

"Because we are hard like rocks. Do you get it?"

"No not really. This is a serious matter Emmett, we all have to focus." Jasper announced seriously.

"I am focused. I make jokes when I'm focused."

"Emmett will you please stop! You're embarrassing me." Rosalie whispered.

"Fine. Lets hurry up and get out of here before something does bother us." Emmett announced annoyed.

At the end of Emmett's sentence Edward began to run towards the south, to First Beach, without saying a word. He led the group about half way back to the beach when something caught his eye. A small shard of mirror shined in the moonlight. The shard of mirror had ornately carved depictions of mythical creatures as its border. For a moment he was mesmerized by the beautiful designs, but he pressed on because he new his first priority was getting Bella to a safe place.

He led the group safely to First Beach without any other distractions. Alice noticed his distraction but said nothing. She was hoping that he would not notice her thoughts because he would be more focused on the thoughts

"_Why did he suddenly slow his pace?" She thought to herself._

"Alice what do you mean?" Edward asked after hearing her thoughts.

"_Nothing." She thought to herself._

"Ok." He said, but he knew that she was worried.

"Let's get back across the line before something bad happens." Rosalie called from ahead of the rest of the group.

Once again Edward started to run without any type of notice. All of the Cullens followed as before. Each of them noticed that there was something running along side them in the woods. All of them kept an eye on the forest and on the road a head of them. By the way the tension slowly eased off of their faces each one knew that the line was soon approaching.

Something was standing in their way. Three wolves were standing between the Cullens and their ticket home. As the Vampires approached the line where their world began, each wolf regained their human form. The one wolf they expected to see was not present. Sam, Paul, and Embry stood about six feet apart, down the line that separated the Werewolf world from the Vampire world.

"Hello Cullen Family." Sam said.

"Sam." Edward said unenthused.

"So I see that you Bloodsuckers have rescued the damsel in distress." Paul commented.

"Shut up, Paul." Embry said in very strong tone.

The Cullens remained quiet.

"We are sorry for what Jacob has done. It will music to your ears to hear that he will be punished for his rash and hasty actions." Sam announced ignoring the tension between Paul and Embry.

"We do not wish that he is punished; if that is how you Werewolves run things then so be it. He just wanted what we all want; Bella to be safe and happy." Edward replied.

More silence followed what Edward said.

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt the whole stare off thing, but we kind of need to get across the line so we can get Bella to the hospital." Emmett said.

"Fine but when you cross that line do not cross it again. Your free range on our land is over. Get her to a hospital." Sam responded.

Sam, Paul, and Embry all transformed back into their wolf alter egos and bounded back into the woods. The Cullens ran across the line. They ran with no distractions until they reached the house in which they lived. When Edward entered the house Esme was waiting for them to get home.

"Edward what happened we were worried. One second you were here and in another you were gone. Oh my…what happened to her."

"I'll explain after Carlisle takes a look at her. She has been unconscious from the time we found her, but I don't know for how long before hand."

"I heard you needed me." Carlisle said as he walked down the spiraling staircase.

"Yes Bella's unconscious." Edward said with urgency in his voice.

"Ok Edward just calm down. She is going to be alright."

"I can't calm down until she is alright."

"Ok we are going to have to go to the hospital, so put her in your car and meet me there."

Without a word Edward scooped Bella in his arms again. He ran out of the front door and into the garage. He set Bella in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. He slid into the driver seat and started the car. There was a loud screeching sound as he exited the garage and sped down the driveway. He sped towards the hospital. His Volvo reached speeds that topped at one hundred twenty-five miles per hour. Once they reached the hospital Edward pulled into a parking spot, pulled Bella out of the passenger seat and ran into the hospital, at human speed. He met Carlisle in room 123.

"Something is on your mind." Carlisle commented as he tended Bella.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked sounding a little antsy.

"Because you're making yourself focus which you don't normally do."

"I'm focused all the time."

"That maybe true, but your mind is somewhere else."

Edward said nothing for several minutes. He leaned against the door jam and stared at Bella.

"Go." Carlisle urged, "We will take care of her here. Go…ease your mind."

"I can't leave. I have to stay here." He said motioning towards Bella.

"She will be fine. Nothing is going to hurt her while she is here."

"Fine, but if anything happens while I am gone call me and I will rush over."


End file.
